Jogos Mortais Dattebayo SAW? oÓ
by anynha
Summary: Td mundo vai posar na mansão Hyuuga.Acordam em um local estranho com Naruto agarrando Sasuke e um ser muito estranho com cara de cobra numa  xD


-Uhm...soninho gostoso...e...ahhh...vem cá Sakura-chan,eu sei que você me ama!! – diz Naruto se agarrando à pessoa ao seu lado.

- O.O Dobe...ME LARGA!!! – grita um moreno em desespero tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dum certo loiro.

-AHHHHHHH!!!!SAKURA-CHAN...NÃO MORRA!!!EU VOU TE SOCORRER...VOU FAZER BOCA-A-BOCA E VOCÊ NÃO MORRERÁ!!! – grita ainda dormindo Naruto.

Num outro canto da sala,acorda uma jovem loira que estava dormindo perto de uma menina de cabelo rosa.Acorda e chacoalha a que estava dormindo ainda.As duas encaram a sala e os outros dormindo,quando passam os olhos por um loiro sonâmbulo tentando beijar a qualquer custo(até tapas que levava) um moreno que suava frio e estava desesperado por não conseguir se soltar do outro.

-Ahhhh O.O Sasuke-kun!!! – dizem correndo na direção dos dois.

Depois de muito esforço Naruto quase estava beijando Sasuke mas...

-AHHHHHH,TEMEEE!!!TA FAZENDO O QUE AQUI??POR...PORQUE EU TO TE AGARRANDO E...SASUKE,PORQUE VOCÊ TA SUANDO FRIO E TREMENDO??AHHHH!!!NÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!! – gritava Naruto pensando que algo a mais tinha acontecido de noite.

Finalmente Naruto acordou do seu sonho e percebe Sasuke e não Sakura em seus braços.Sasuke corre pro mais longe possível de Naruto ainda tremendo e suando frio,e é amparado por Ino e Sakura que por sua vez,se aproveitavam da situação de Sasuke.

Com os gritos histéricos de Naruto,todos acordam.Shikamaru analisa o ambiente e é o primeiro a perceber.

-Esse lugar até parece a casa daquele filme ridículo que tem um cara com uma máscara de palhaço e que ele testa as pessoas pra elas sobreviverem... u.u

-Ahhh,Shikamaru o filme não é ridículo e... – Naruto para ao perceber que ele tinha razão.O lugar era o mesmo.Idêntico.

Todos se olham e engolem em seco.

-O Shikamaru tem razão,vamos ligar pra alguém... – diz Temari tentando achar seu celular.

-A gente tinha dormido na casa da Hinata e do Neji,é muito estranho acordarmos em outro lugar...Acho é que fomos seqüestrados! – diz Kankurou.

-NOOOSSA!!Sério que você chegou a essa conclusão,Kankurou?¬¬ – diz Ino.

-Ahhhh!!!Como a gente vai sobreviver sem lamén? Ç.Ç – desespera-se Naruto.

-Eu to sem meu celular gente – diz Tenten desesperada como todos os outros – Alguém empresta um celular logo pra ligar pra qualquer pessoa,anda logo!!! o.o

Todos começam a olhar nos bolsos e procurar pela imensa sala,que na verdade não tinha móveis,apenas estantes com livros.Ninguém achou nada.Nem celular,nem nada.Naruto tentou forçar a porta com uma cabeçada.

-ZIDANE NO JUTSU!!!!(N/A:hahaha!!!Meu novo jutsu,meu mais novo jutsu,criado por mim mesma!!hahaha!!Ò.Ó direitos sobre ele,hahaha!!¬¬ meu irmão que da muita cabeçada em mim,criei esse jutsu pra ele xD)

Naruto gritou o jutsu e saiu correndo em direção a porta com a cabeça na frente,e não é que a porta até que balançou mais acabou não quebrando.

-ITAIIII!!!ESSE JUTSU TEM EFEITO COLATERAL!!! – dizia Naruto passando a mão pelo enorme galo que doía em sua cabeça,mais grande até que os que a Sakura faz nele(isso porque todo mundo achava que era impossível u.u)

-MERDA DE FILMEE!!ISSO É UM PESADELO,UM PESADELO!!ACORDA,NEJI!! – dizia um garoto de olhos perolados se beliscando.

-O Neji ta tendo ataque de bichisse de novo!! ¬¬ – diz Ino.

-Não é hora pra entrar em desespero,vamos analisar a situação,ok? – fala Shikamaru.

-Sabia que chamar todo mundo pra dormir em casa,não era boa idéia,Hinata-sama! – diz Neji recompondo-se – Shikamaru,que acha?Será que realmente é que nem naquele filme? o.Ó

-Deve ser... – responde olhando pra ver se tinha alguma janela pra observar as nuvens.

Começa um barulho atrás de uma das lonas que cobria uma estante.Naruto e Gaara erguem a lona e uma tv aparece.Na tv,uma coisa com cara de cobra começa a rir e falar.

-Bem-vindos,caros jovens.Observei muito vocês e me interessei...Principalmente no Sasuke-kun...errr...isso não vem ao caso!Agora façam de tudo para tentar sobreviver,afinal,a vida é um jogo.Então,que os jogos comecem!! – diz rindo e saindo de da frente da câmera.

-Cacepiiiiiii!!! – diz a coisa com cara de cobra que tinha falado na tv e que tinha enroscado a perna num fio de um equipamento – MAIS QUE MERPIIII!!CACEPIIII!!BUCEPIIII!!CARALHPIIIIII!!!

-Orochimaru-sama, - começou um outro de óculos – É horário nobre e tem crianças assistindo,por isso tem o "piiiii"!!

-CACEPIIII!!MERPPIIIII!!CARAPIIII!!!NUM PODE MAIS NEM RECLAMA EM PALAVRÃO NESSA PORRIPIIIIII!! – diz Orochi tendo A.D.P(ataque de pelanca xD)

-Orochimaru-sama,não faz isso,não vá por aí senão...

Ouve-se um estrondo do outro lado da tv.Orchimaru tinha caído com o pé enroscado em vários equipamentos e estava amaldiçoando Kabuto e os fios de microfone.

- ¬¬ Isso é ridículo!! – comenta Sai.

-Errrrr...Cof...Cof...Bem,vamos adiar pra amanhã cedo o começo dos Jogos Mortais IV Dattebayo...!! – diz Orochimaru aparecendo na tv cheio de fios enroscados nele.

-MAIS QUE MERPIIII DE JOGOS MORTAIS IV "DATTEBAYO" É ESSA?? – começa a gritar Orochimaru na frente da tv.

Orochimaru segura Kabuto pelo pescoço e começa a enforca-lo tentando tirar satisfação dele sobre o "Dattebayo" do título.

-Ta aí!!GOSTEI DO "DATTEBAYO" NO TÍTULO!! XD – comenta ninguém mais ninguém menos que...Naruto,é claro ¬¬

-SHUP UP,DOBE!!! - grita Sasuke,porém novamente as atenções se voltam pra tv e as duas figuras sinistras nela.

-SEU MERDPIIIII!!CARALHIIPIIII!!EU QUERO SEM O "DATTEBAYO" E EU QUERO O NOME EM INGLÊS!!QUERO SOMENTE S.A.W!!! ò.ó

-Orochimaru-sa-sama!! – o outro tentava responder mesmo enforcado – A gente pode resolver isso depois!!Olha lá!! – terminou apontando a tv ligada e a cara de Naruto e os outros no monitor com gotas na cabeça.

-Errrr...Alguém quer ahn...errrr...Aff,deixa pra lá.Desliga isso,Kabuto!

E assim a tv foi desligada.Todos se olharam e Gaara começou:

-Que a gente vai fazer aqui durante essa noite??

-Ahn...eu vou passar a noite aqui dentro com o...DOBE!!! O.O NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!ME DEIXA SAIRRRR!!!!NÃÃÃÃOOO!!PREFIRO MORRER EM ALGUM DE SEUS TESTES DE SOBREVIÊNCIA A TER QUE PASSAR A NOITE OM O DOBEEE!!!NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!!ME TIRA DAQUI!!! – gritava Sasuke tentando entrar pela tv.

-Isso não é aquela merda do filme da Angélica e do Luciano Hulk que eles entram na tv!!!Para com isso!!! – diz Temari ou "A barraqueira" pulando em cima de Sasuke e batendo nele enquanto Ino e Sakura tentavam para-la.

-É...a noite vai ser loooooooooooooongaaa!!! – comenta Kankurou.


End file.
